


"So are you guys dating or...?"

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert prompts [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sentence Prompt, Shirbert, anne and gilbert are in denial again, bash likes to tease gilbert about his crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are studying together when Bash catches them in a moment, but he won't quit teasing Gilbert about his feelings...Sentence prompts: "You have something in your hair, do you want me to get it out?" + "So are you guys dating or...?"





	"So are you guys dating or...?"

* * *

Anne didn’t know why she’d agreed to this, but here she was sat in Gilbert Blythe’s kitchen studying with him. She kept telling herself it’s so she could keep up with him in class and not because she supposed they were friends now and she actually enjoyed his company. 

Gilbert wasn’t exactly complaining. He was glad Anne wanted to keep up their rivalry even if they were friends. He was glad for the opportunity to challenge her, not because he also liked her company and was using this as an excuse to spend time with her. Nope, no way.

They didn't look up when Bash came home, they were too absorbed in their studying.

He watched them, leaning on the doorframe. Their arms were almost touching as they sat side by side. Anne leaned across, pointing to something on Gilbert's page.

"How did you get this answer?"

"Oh well it wasn't too difficult," he went on to explain whatever mathematical equation he had worked out.

Bash pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. They were so oblivious to each other it was painful.

Gilbert kept looking up, stealing glances at Anne as she worked. Bash watched a little smile creep onto his face as he studied Anne. 

His forehead creased suddenly, "Anne?"

She looked up from her notebook. "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat, awkwardly pointing to one of her braids. "You uh, you have something in your hair. A leaf I think." He could feel his face blushing. Around everyone else Gilbert was calm and collected, but Anne never failed to send him into an awkward mess as of late.

Her hand flew to her braid but she couldn't quite feel the leaf. "Where?"

"Do you want me to get it out?"

She lowered her hand from her hair slowly, "Uh, yes. Please, I mean...thank you Gilbert."

He nodded, gently untying the ribbon that kept her hair in place. He lightly ran his hand through the braid to undo it, smiling to himself as he thought about the last time he dared touch her hair. How she had yelled at him and hit him across the face. He supposed he deserved it, calling her "carrots" like that. But he'd wanted so badly to get her attention he didn't think clearly. Now he was being as gentle as possible, scared of frightening her away.

He carefully removed the leaf from her hair, no doubt from her adventures in the woods. 

"Uh, here…" he handed her the leaf and she raised an eyebrow but still took it.

"Thank you?" She laughed. She didn't know what had possessed her to giggle like that. It was as if she'd momentarily been possessed by Ruby Gillis.

Quickly she turned away from his gaze and re-braided her hair, but once she reached the end she was missing something. The ribbon.

Gilbert looked down and noticed he was still holding the ribbon. "If I may?" 

She nodded, realising what he was asking. He shuffled closer, gently taking the braid in his hand. Gently he tied it, letting his hand linger on her braid a second longer. He regretted it the moment he did, scared he'd crossed some kind of boundary. But she just blushed, looking away thinking he hadn't seen. He had.

"Blythe! Miss Anne." 

They looked up, Bash suddenly making himself known.

"Bash!" Anne smiled as she stood up, she always perked up seeing him.

"What brings you here today?"

"We're just studying for the exams in a few days."

He raised an eyebrow. "Studying, eh?"

Gilbert gave him a warning look but he ignored it. It was fun to tease the boy sometimes.

"Bash."

Anne looked between Bash and Gilbert. "I should be going soon. Marilla will be wondering where I am."

She started to hurriedly gather her things. 

"See you tomorrow Gilbert. Pleasure to see you too, Bash. Say hello to Mary." She said as she ducked out the door, practically running away.

"So?" Bash said the minute the door shut. "Are you guys dating or…?"

Gilbert folded his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Blythe." Bash threw his hands in the air. "You're telling me you weren't just flirting with your Anne."

"She's not _my_ Anne." Gilbert waved a hand dismissively. "You're crazy."

"You're not denying it."

"There's nothing to deny."

Bash sighed, it was painful sometimes. "One of these days, Blythe you and me are gonna have a _real_ talk."

Gilbert shook his head, laughing. "I told you a hundred times Anne is just a friend."

"Keep lying to yourself."

"I will." Gilbert smirked, and left the room.

Bash shook his head. That boy was going to drive him mad.


End file.
